Garyū Uchiha
Garyū Uchiha (うちは牙龍, Uchiha Garyū) one of the main protagonists in the Naruto: The Golden Darkness storyline. He is a Shinobi from Amegakure and one of the two sole surviving members of Uchiha and Senju lineage, alongside his twin brother -Shiga Uchiha- they were born to the last members of the two legendary clans, Jikan Uchiha and Niko Senju. His mother, Niko, who contracted an unknowm illness and died giving birth to he and his brother, leaving Jikan to raise them. Years later; Garyū's father was being hunted and was nearly killed by a miniature army of Black Zetsu on top of being terminally ill by the over usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan. Not wanted their father to continue suffering, Garyū assisted Shiga in the killing their father to ending his pain. This resulted in Garyū awakening a Mangekyō Sharingan of his own. He so deeply desired to destroy the remains of Black Zetsu to end his rein of terror over what was left of Amegakure. Background Fangu Uchiha was born on the 5th day of August alongside his twin brother Shiga in Amegakure, located in the Land of Rain. Jikan, Fangu's father; descended from the Uchiha clan and his mother Nika of the Senju. The clans were once enemies before the formation of Konohagakure, which was a product of the clans sitting aside their differences. Even after the clans weren't feuding any more the spirits of their ancestors, Indura and Asura, were still at war. As seen in their incarnations; Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Years after Naruto ended that feud, members the two clans seem to appear all across the world. Some took refuge in the Land of Rain, were Niko and Jikan met. The young couple got married and soon conceived a child. However, the one child soon became twins. The thought of having twins excited the young couple. They patiently waited seven months to received horrible news. Medical nin broke the new to Niko to tell her that she will get birth to conjoined twins. Some time after they received the news, Niko became terminally ill. The reasons for why she was ill were currently unknown. After Niko was diagnosed with an unknown disease. She had began to drastically lose weight. Jikan worried and was fearful of the fact the his beloved wife might not make it out of her first pregnancy. When it came time to get birth, the medics found out the cause of Niko's presumed fatal illness. The conjoined twins possessed the ability to passively absorb energy. The medic-nin suspected that the twins were feeding of off Niko's life force from the day they were conceived. Niko went into labor and the medics worried about her condition. Assuming that she was unfit to give birth; they prepared to operate a c-section, to save her life. Niko utterly refused to have the procedure and insisted that she would have her twins naturally. With her life already fading, giving birth to conjoined twins would literally killer her. Nearly two hours later, Niko dead trying to give birth to them; she was unable to get them completely out. The amount of strain that was put on her body caused it to shut down. Thus, ending the latter's life before she could finish giving birth. In order to save the twins' lives, there had to swift actions taken. The doctors quickly operated a c section to remove them from their deceased mother. ~~will finish later ~~ Appearance Fangu is a fairly tall individual, he stands about a little over six feet and three inches tall. He has fair skin and near flawless facial features. Fangu's left right and leg are both made of his mother's cells that were made into artificial limbs. Since his mother's own DNA was compatible to his own, the limbs would grow as he got older. Growing up with Shiga, Fangu was regarded as the "muscle head", this being because a his natural muscularity. Fangu is nowhere near the most muscularly toned in the world but his strength would suggested otherwise. When comparing Fangu and Shiga to one another, they have a lot of similarities as well as differences. Some of those similarities being their signature all black appearance. Literally from head to toe, Fangu is covered in black. He has jet black hair that, unlike Shiga, stop directly at his eyebrows. Unlike his brother, whose eyes are dark blue, when Fangu's Sharingan is not active, his portray a deep onyx black. Fangu wears a thick black jacket with the absence of an undershirt. He wear black baggy jeans that are big enough to fit his waist. Fangu and his brother absolutely despise wearing the traditional shinobi sandals; instead, he, just like Fangu, wears black leather combat boots with three straps to tighten them. Personality Fangu is the exact opposite of his brother, he is very irrational and impulsive. As a child, Fangu would get pleasure from annoying Shiga. However, with Shiga's ability in ignoring people, Fangu sort of let go of the trait. He doesn't like to show affection towards others especially his brother, whom he cares deeply for. Fangu absolutely loves the concept of fighting, he often resorts to violence when he is outsmarted. Fangu is extremely bad tempered and foul mouthed. Overtime he does eventually show his more compassionate side. ~~Just a draft~~ Abilities Fangu hails from the Uchiha and Senju clans both which descends from the Ōtsutsuki clan, whose name has been lost throughout history. It is only natural that Shiga's battle prowess is on par that of an S Rank Shinobi. Chakra, Physical Energy, Life Force and Stamina Fangu was born into the world with the unique ability to absorb energy. This ability was first discovered while his mother was pregnant and is the main cause if her death. Because of this, Fangu's powerful chakra and life force are actually doubled than what they were intended to be. Fangu's physical strength is far above average strength of a normal human. Fangu's natural strength is strong enough to complete rupture the ground without the help of his chakra. Fangu's strength can even be compared to strength of 's descendants. Half of Fangu's lineage resides with the Senju clan. The Senju clan and along with the Uzumaki clan are known for their unparalleled vitality and stamina. With Fangu being one of the many Uchiha to achieve the Mangekyō Sharingan and being member if the Senju Clan means that Shiga's body and eyes are more resistant to the after effects of the Mangekyō Sharingan. Taijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Sharingan As a member of the Uchiha clan, Fangu was able to awaken the Sharingan at the age of 8. He first awaken this Kekkei Genkai when he and Shiga where training with their father through their love and desire to protect one another. With training, Fangu became able to maintain his Sharingan for substantial periods of time with little effect to his chakra levels. This dōjutsu grants Fangu multiple enhanced visual powers, being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements. He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it or risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact and is able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements. Left Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Sometime after his father's death, Fangu and his brother encountered a group of Kumogakure ninja with the goal of capturing the twins treasured dōjutsu. Fangu was still adjusting to his new evolution of the Sharingan. The battle was long and hard but time after time the ninjas' effort to claim Fangu's eyes were futile. Not able to capture them the Kumo-nin changed their objective; instead of capturing them they sought to destroy them. The stuggle for the eyes of the twins continued on as they manage to destroy Fangu's right eye and Shiga's left. Badly damaged and running low on chakra, he retreated to back Amegakure. With the both of then needing eyes, they sought out the corpse of their deceasd father to implant his eyes into their own. Their father was also a former wielder of the Mangekyō Sharingan and two of its most well know abilities, Amaterasu (in his right) and Tsukuyomi (in his left). Weeks after implanting Jikan's right eye into his own right socket, Fangu reawakened his right Mangekyō this time in its Eternal form and inheriting Jikan's Amaterasu. His design of his Mangekyō doesn't change very much, the only noticeable change is that the box around the tomoe is complete. Intelligence